Bad day
by luvtvnbooks
Summary: Eddie's feeling a little sick and Luc is there to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own

Eddie gasped as she bolted upright. Her hand flew to her side and she moaned in stirred as he heard movement next to him, his eyes opened to see Eddie still struggling for breath. He suddenly felt more awake as concern washed over him.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" he asked. Eddie just shook her head and mumbled "nothing". He sighed; she was always too stubborn for her own good! He sat up to get a better look at her and took in her pale and breathless appearance.

"Yeah, nothing. I am a doctor you know" He joked trying to lighten the mood and get her to open up. They had been dating for the last month but they still had their moments. He fell in love very fast and dreamed of having a future with her, something that scared him.

"Haha very funny Luc" she gasped out. Luc only grew more concerned but he wasn't sure what to do. Yes he was a doctor, a good one at that but he had always been rubbish at dealing with women never mind his ill girlfriend who was clearly in a great deal of pain.

"Eddie seriously. What wrong? I'm worried"

"Luc, don't be daft it's probably just my time of the month. There's no need to be worried" she tried to smile.

"Eddie that was two weeks ago!" Eddie looked horrified.

2I don't even want to know how you know!" she laughed, then realised that was a bad idea as the pain in her side flared.

"Let me take a look, please Eddie." He begged seeing her about to protest.

"Oh whatever look, if it'll shut you up" she joked. He finally moved out of the bed and grabbed his stethoscope off the table. He took her wrist and checked her pulse as they awkwardly stared at each other. After he was satisfied he listened to her chest, her breathing was still fast but he wasn't sure why yet.

"Lie back" he told her firmly. She definitely wasn't enjoying this. Deep down she was touched that he cared this much but she was his girlfriend, not his patient and it was just bad food or something right?

She bit her lip to try and disguise her pain as he hit a sore spot on her stomach. He noticed her sharp breath but she wasn't letting on if the action caused her pain. He pressed again and this time she cried out.

"Alright, Alright. Sorry Eddie" he felt bad for causing her even more pain. At this moment he was torn between being her doctor and being her boyfriend. He didn't like seeing her in pain and only wanted to help but he felt like her was causing her more pain anyway. He just couldn't win.

"I'm fine Luc; it's just cramps or bad food. It's nothing bad. If I feel any worse I'll go to my doctor" she promised. She didn't feel too great but she hated it when he fussed.

"You can't seriously be considering going to work?" he exclaimed.

"There's nothing to consider. I ate some bad food and life goes on" she said, getting out of bed.

"I'm going for a shower okay?" Luc nodded wanting to mention the fact they shared dinner and he was fine. He wondered if he was over reacting. He had never really been in this situation before and wasn't sure how to handle it. He decided he was reading to hard into it, if she said she was fine then she was.

As he was getting dressed he heard a loud bang.

"Eddie?" he called standing outside the bathroom door. He knocked, he was debating whether to go in or not when he got no answer and was thankful he never got round to fitting that lock. He found Eddie on the floor of the shower with the water still running. He quickly turned the water off and checked for a pulse. Her eyes fluttered open and he sighed with relief.

"You gave me a fright!" She smiled softly.

"How do you feel? I mean, do you think you can move? What if you have a head injury? Or, even a spinal one!" He rambled on; she raised a weak finger to his lips to silence him.

"I'm okay Luc, I was, and umm I was sitting before I passed out." He considered picking her up and running straight to the hospital but he knew she would want to be descent. He helped into some loose clothes as they both fumbled awkwardly. She was too tired and weak to do it herself but it still made her embarrassed. Luc had never been so relieved to live so close to the hospital. As they were stumbling slowly towards the hospital Eddie's legs gave out and Luc picked her up and finished the short walk or the main entrance. He headed straight for the lift where Sasha was currently standing.

"Eddie!" he gasped seeing her in Luc's arms. The elevator couldn't have gone any slower to Luc but he was glad Sasha was there. He and Eddie were good friends and Luc knew he would take care of her.

"Let's get her on a bed!" Sasha took over from Luc and started to examine Eddie.

"She woke up with abdominal pains" he told Sasha. Sasha frowned,

"Yeah, it feels like her appendix". He sprung into action and yelled instructions at people as they headed for theatre. At the doors he left Luc standing helpless as he watched Sasha.

Words couldn't describe how he felt at that moment.

To be continued... there will be another twist: P


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Nope, Eddie's not pregnant at the moment anyway. I chose a topic I know more about Not sure if I like this chapter.

Luc didn't even hear Sasha Levy come up behind him.

"She's fine, Luc" he told him gently.

"She is?" he asked surprised. Luc had spent the last few hours picturing a different situation, with a very different ending.

"It went great, caught it just in time." Luc smiled gratefully at Sasha. He had new found sympathy for patient's families. Sitting here was pure torture. A few members of staff had been up to see him, Oliver, Chrissie and very surprisingly Mr Hansen himself. Eddie had many friends and got along with everyone.

A few hours later Sasha, Ollie and Luc were sitting by Eddie's bed. They were deep in discussion until she moaned slightly and moved.

"Hello sleeping beauty!" Sasha exclaimed with a huge grin. Eddie looked around confused.

"You passed out on the way here" Luc explained gently, taking her hand.

"And I then had the joys of removing your appendix" Sasha told her. Eddie wondered how the man could always be so happy. He was like a giant grinning bunny. She couldn't help but laugh at that picture.

"Luc, Ollie can I see you outside?" Sasha asked. They both followed a lit confused.

"There was something strange about Eddie's results" he told them, deciding it would be easier to show the two doctors rather than explain.

"Her blood sugar is way too low!" Oliver said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes but why" Luc said before strolling quickly into Eddie's room.

"Your sugar level is below normal Eddie. Have you not been eating?" he asked seriously. At the Sasha didn't have to worry about asking anymore!

"Luc! Don't be stupid" she exclaimed surprised.

"Well, Eddie what would you think?"

"I would check the patients notes before jumping to conclusions." She scolded. Everyone in the room turned to stare at Sasha who was sporting a rather sheepish expression.

"I didn't have time" he tried to explain while Ollie picked up the notes and flicked through them, trying not to look at anything but the relevant information. He found it at the top of page

"Type 1 diabetes, diagnosed at age 6" he read aloud. The three men in the room looked at Eddie in shock. Nobody had any idea that Eddie was diabetic.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luc asked slightly hurt she would keep this from him.

" Didn't want you fussing" she mumbled sleepily. Sasha took that as their cue to leave.

"I think we better leave Eddie to rest for a while".

"Wait, Sasha when can I go home?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at the very, very earliest!" he answered sternly, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Oh, come on! I live with a doctor. If everything's fine can I go at the end of today?" she asked.

"I'll just discharge myself anyway" she told him when she didn't get an answer.

"No you will not! Especially if you're diabetic, you know how medications can mess with that" Luc told her seriously. Oliver and Sasha just smirked.

"We'll see Eddie." Sasha said ending the discussion. The men left Eddie to get some rest but not before they instructed her to eat something.

"Well, I didn't see that coming" Sasha said.

"Me neither, I can't believe I never noticed" Luc replied beating himself up. Ollie stayed quiet, he hadn't known Eddie for that long but he knew she was stubborn and wasn't stupid to let anything happen to her. He had to give her credit, she hid it very well.

After a good twelve hours of sleep Eddie was feeling much better. Her incision wasn't causing her too much pain and her blood sugar was back to normal. She was quite relieved that somebody knew; now she wouldn't have to disguise her shaking and all the other symptoms she regularly hid. She wasn't the best at controlling her diabetes, but she had managed so far.

"Hey" she said softly as Sasha came in to check on her.

"Hey yourself, Luc's away to get some food. Seeing her chance Eddie began begging to be discharged.

"Please Sasha, I really really don't like hospitals. Just let me go home! You know Luc won't let me out of his sight for weeks" She tried. Sasha thought about it.

"Eddie I'd really rather you stayed here, it's been less than 24 hours since you were admitted" she told her honestly. He saw how uncomfortable she was.

"Well then, I guess you'll be getting me a discharge form then" she told him sternly.

"Ahh, nurse McKee. The complaining patient, would you advise one of your own patients to discharge themselves?" Mr Hansen asked strolling in. Henrik was the only person who knew of her diabetes and she would often go to him if she ever needed help. He was all too aware of her lack of concern for herself.

"Well, no, but they don't live 30 seconds from the hospital with a doctor" she muttered. Henrik smiled.

"Very well then, you may go home. But there will be one of us checking up on you later tonight." He told her. He had every intention of paying the couple a visit and he was sure other members of staff would share the same feelings. Eddie sighed with relief as Sasha went to get the forms.

"I really wish you would pay greater care to your health, Eddie" Henrik left her surprised at the use of her first name.

Meanwhile Sasha was struggling to tell Luc without losing a body part.

"He said what!" he exclaimed.

"Luc, Eddie's a big girl. She has you, and the rest of us who will no doubt be checking up on her whilst she's with you. Bring her back tomorrow and let her sleep in the office while you work. She just wants to spend the night in her own bed." He reasoned gently.

After a long list of rules Eddie and Luc were finally free to leave. On the strict instructions that she was to return the next morning. As Luc got her into bed she sighed. He could feel her shaking slightly under his touch. Whether that was from the cold breeze outside or her sugar levels he wasn't sure.

"Eddie, when's the last time you ate something?" he asked frowning.

"This morning" she answered, trying to drift off to sleep.

"No Eddie, stay awake. You need something to bring your sugar level up!" At that moment there was a knock at the door and Luc opened it to reveal Henrik Hansen, holding a pack of glucose tablets.

Luc began cooking pasta whilst Henrik sorted Eddie out.

"I would have thought after our chat this morning nurse McKee that you would have avoided this situation" he scolded her gently, helping her sit up. She only offered a weak smile in return. He took her finger and found the glucose meter in her bag. He smiled quietly, she had a little blue one covered in stickers that made him smirk every time he saw it. Luc tried to focus on the food but he was intrigued as to how Henrik Hansen of all people knew before himself. He watched as he lifted her shirt slightly and gave her a dose on insulin. He made his way over to Luc

"That should keep her sorted for tonight. Make sure she eats the food and check her first thing tomorrow morning. I fear we will all have to keep a closer eye on her for the moment. She is not capable of look after herself" he told the younger man. Luc just nodded, thankful someone was looking after Eddie when he couldn't.

After finishing her pasta Luc helped her change into something more comfortable. Stopping along the way to check the incision. Eddie drifted off to a heavily medicated sleep dreading the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie stirred to the smell of bacon cooking. She smiled as she watched Luc, he never came across as the cooking type. She winced slightly as she struggled to sit up. She was definitely in more pain than yesterday. The noise startled Luc , who turned around.

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and hungry" she grinned.

"It's a good job I made breakfast then" he replied handing her a plate.

After they finished eating he helped a reluctant Eddie get dressed.

"You know it was one of Sasha's conditions" he told his grumpy girlfriend.

"Just let me check the incision ad your blood sugar and then we can go". He gently lifted her t-shirt and removed the bandages. After deciding it looked okay he took her finger and pricked it, watching amused as she turned away.

"You can't seriously be squeamish?" he laughed.

"It's a bit different when it's your own blood!"

"Everything looks good but Sasha will be the judge of that" Eddie groaned at the reminder. She was tired and in pain, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Come on princess " he encourage as he helped her walk to the hospital. His arm was carefully wrapped around her side to support her, but there was no way to do it without causing her pain. Once they arrived Eddie headed straight for the office and onto the couch. She was very nearly asleep when Sasha arrived.

"I'll check you over and let you rest." He told her. She could see Luc hovering near the door. She held a hand out to him, her side was really beginning to hurt now and she was grateful for the comfort. Sasha took her pulse as she played with Luc's fingers. When he began to examine the incision Eddie gripped his hand and fought back tears.

"Her temperatures is a little high, could be the start of an infection. I'll have somebody check on her every hour" He told Luc.

Eddie woke to cool fingers brushing her against her wrist. She opened her eyes to Ollie

"Sorry, how are you feeling?" Eddie was utterly sick of that question.

"Fine" she answered grumpily.

"Any pain?" he almost rolled his eyes as she gave the expected answer

"Nope"she lied. Eddie gritted her teeth as he pressed around the cut.

"Yeah right" Eddie had grown to be a close friend but she was the worst patient he had to deal with.

"Sasha said I've gotta check your sugar level" he told her apologetically. She sighed and offered him a finger. He smirked and tested her blood sugar, frowning when it was a little low.

"I'll get you something to eat". He exited the room after giving her hand a light squeeze. Eddie was growing tired of this. It was the fifth time today she had been woken up and gone through the same routine. She hadn't seen Luc since this morning and she felt like she would snap at any moment. She calculated the risks and decided she would survive the trip to the only place she wouldn't be disturbed ; Hansen's office. He had helped her on many occasions and she found refuge in there numerous times.

She knocked the door and opened it to find an empty office. Relieved, she sat on the sofa and fell into a well deserved sleep.

Henrik Hansen was not surprise to find Eddie McKee sleeping in his office. After all, this was not the first time. He placed a hand on her forehead and raised an eyebrow at the temperature he found. Eddie stirred and opened her eyes with a groan.

"Nurse McKee, you seem to be in my office" he smiled. He gently pushed her shoulders back until she was lying down.

"It was my turn to check on you when I ran into Dr. Valentine, who mentioned he had lost you when he left to get food" he told her sternly. She felt guilty for getting Oliver into trouble.

"Now, you're going to let me examine you" he stated firmly.

"Henrik, I've been examined by many different doctors in the last 5 hours. What makes you think you'll find something they didn't?" she asked.

"You wouldn't dare lie to me my dear" now this was true.

"Are you in pain?" he asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Yes, a lot" she finally admitted.

"And I may have skipped lunch" she added holding out a shaking hand.

"Eddie!" he scolded in frustration. He was unsure how to act first. If he treated the hypoglycaemia and she had an infection it could compromise the surgery since she would have eaten. He took his stethoscope from a drawer and instructed her to take some deep breaths. The extent of her pain was made clear by her sharp breaths

"When was the last time you had pain relief?" he asked.

"Yesterday" seeing his face she added "I didn't need it!". After taking her temperature he was almost certain she had an infection.

"Eddie, I'm going to have to check your incision" he told her gently. She knew what he was trying to say, this was going to hurt. She really wished Luc was here to hold her hand. Henrik began feeling around the incision trying to block out her pained cries. Eddie was as tough as nails and it hurt him to see his friend in so much pain. His stomach sank as his examination had confirmed his fears.

"Eddie I need to check your blood sugar okay?" he asked softly. He decided he had left the three doctors looking long enough and paged them. The glucose meter beeped and Henrik was concerned at the low number. He knew she couldn't wait until after the surgery so he handed her some glucose tablets that would keep her going for the moment. He could hear Oliver apologising from outside the door and assumed the other men had arrived. He strode over and opened the door. The three doctors burst in, Luc rushed to Eddie's side and took her hand.

"She's got an infection, we'll have to open her up again" he told Sasha grimly. Oliver felt extremely guilty but Luc reassured him it was mostly likely Eddie's doing. He wished she would just take care of herself!

"I'm sorry" she muttered as he stroked her head.

"Hey , it's okay Eddie" he assured her.

"Luc... Luc I love you"

"And I love you Eddie, you're gonna be fine". He left the room with Oliver as Hansen and Sasha prepped her for surgery. Luc's emotions were all over the place, first Eddie said she loved him and now he's about to begin another anxious wait to see her face again.

Not my best work but hey :P it'll do! And im off all summer yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

I've seriously not been well this week so this is the best I can managed.

Luc sat on a rather cold bench outside the hospital, he could only take so much of the sympathetic glances and gossiping nurses. The woman he loved was in surgery for the second time. He knew she was in the best hands, he trusted those surgeons but he felt so helpless. One thing Luc Hemingway hated was not being able to help. It was a natural instinct, one that drove him to a career in medicine.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sasha Levy who was now walking towards him, coffee in hand.

"She's going to be fine" he smiled as he handed him the coffee. Luc nodded though in his head he was going through every possible case of things going wrong after surgery.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Sure but only for a little while" Sasha had to smirk, if anyone had said the fiery nurse and strange doctor would become a couple he would have laughed, hard. There was lots of gossip about the pair but Sasha knew in a few days the nurses would have forgotten all about them. The two of them walked through the doors and into the elevator. Once on the ward Sasha pointed him in the direction where Eddi was, it was not normal for a post-op patient to be down there but Hansen had cleared it. Luc was grateful; he could see Eddi outside of visiting hours and keep an eye on her. There was no way she was getting out of hospital anytime soon!

A few members of staff dropped by to see Eddi over the next few hours but she still hadn't wakened, Luc guessed she needed the rest. He felt her fingers curl slightly around his hand.

"Eddi?" he asked.

"What happened?" she asked, more than a little confused.

"You had an infection" he told her gently.

"Oh"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Tired" she mumbled. Luc smiled and paged Sasha. It wasn't long before the happy man bounded into the room.

"Hey" he said.

"That's it? No how are you?"she asked sarcastically.

"Well, that was coming next" he smirked. He was glad she was awake and judging by her sarcasm she wasn't feeling too bad.

"Now although typically an infection doesn't take as much recovery time since you had almost no recovery time in the first place I'd like to keep you here for a week" he told her, almost fearing her reaction.

"That's funny, I thought you just said you wanted to keep me here for a week" she laughed.

"I did". Eddi's face fell, she definitely did not look happy.

"It's for your own good" Luc said firmly. Eddi just sighed in defeat, there was no arguing with these two this time.

"I better be getting back to work, not all of us have time off" Sasha told the pair before walking away.

"You took time off?" Eddi asked Luc surprised. He loved his work, to the point where it was practically his life.

"Just a couple of days, I wanted to spend time with you" he mental added _and keep an eye on you too._ She smiled and wrapped her thin fingers around his. Her life couldn't be more perfect. At that moment she was completely happy.

"Eddi?" a voice asked. Luc and Eddi both gasped as they recognised the owner of the voice.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" Eddi asked. Both Eddi and Luc had completely forgotten about her younger brother until that very moment.

"Well you didn't come home the other night, I guessed you were, you know" he said gesturing to Luc.

"But you never came home last night either so I got worried" he continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry Liam, we should have called you. I had appendicitis." She explained. She usually went home shortly after work and then to Luc's. She liked to check on Liam and check he hadn't wrecked her place but she felt guilty for leaving him alone.

"It's okay, I'm a big boy now Eddi. I can look after myself." He told his overprotective sister. He pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side to Luc .Now Eddi's life was _really_ perfect, she had everyone she needed right here. Her family and her wonderful boyfriend, she didn't need anything else. With those thoughts Eddi drifted back to a peaceful sleep, holding the hands of the two men she loved.


End file.
